


Like an Oath

by nectarimperial



Series: Forever [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Humiliation, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity or Celibacy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: “You taste better than anyone else, you know. There’s days I can’t stop thinking about it.”The Sakuma brothers tend to make Koga's life difficult, but not without reason.





	Like an Oath

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i cry at 2a thinking about how much i love them

“You always taste so good,” Ritsu whispers in Koga’s ear, adjusting his position on Rei’s bed as he trails his fangs down Koga’s throat, thighs gripping Koga’s hips. Koga’s kneeling in the center of the black comforter, arms bound by his sides, wrists tied with straps around his thighs. He’d been in Rei’s bedroom before, but usually few moments when he was just stopping by before they headed out to a live or a job together, and only a few times for _this_ \-- they’d predominately kept their activities confined to the Light Music Club room. Most days, Ritsu tried to avoid being seen with either of them.

“Play nice today, would you,” Rei says, and finishes adjusting the collar around Koga’s neck. He’s sitting off to the side, and grabs the chain from his left and hooks it around the ring, giving the leash a sharp tug. Koga growls in response and Rei narrows his eyes and grabs Koga by his jaw, digging his fingernails into his skin. “I said that to both of you,” he says, and smiles, his sharp fangs making Koga’s stomach drop and blood run cold. “Don’t make me repeat myself, Doggie,” he finishes, and drops his arm by his side. Koga swallows, nodding in response.

“I won’t,” Koga replies, and within a few moments, he hisses in pain, cursing as Ritsu sinks his teeth into the skin of his shoulder, biting hard and deep, warmth flowing into his mouth. “The fuck is wrong with ya, I--“ 

“I won’t, what” Ritsu says, tongue lapping at the wounds he’d made, thighs gripping Koga’s hips tighter as his erection presses itself into Koga’s stomach. “C’mon, I know Anija trained you better than that,” he drawls, and his lips break away from Koga’s flesh. Koga can feel the blood trickling down his naked chest, but Ritsu doesn't seem to notice, sucking at the open wound with force.  
  
“I won’t,” he starts, and Ritsu jabs the injury with his teeth, “master,” Koga spits, and Ritsu chuckles against his shoulder, ignoring the trickle of red along Koga’s chest.  
  
Reaching a hand out, Rei runs a finger up the streak of blood, and brings it up to his lips, sliding the digit to the back of his throat. “It’d be a shame to waste it,” Rei says, leaning close to Koga’s ear, his tongue lapping at the length of his finger. He could feel Rei’s hot breath with each noise that came from his lips, and it makes Koga’s heart skip a beat. He rolls his hips upward into Ritsu, only the thin fabric of Ritsu’s underwear separating the contact of their skin. “After all,” Rei continues into the shell of Koga’s ear, “Your blood’s the reason he won’t let me fuck you, you know.”  
  
“Anija,” Ritsu whines and grinds his cock into Koga’s, his tongue tracing circles over the deep puncture wounds, letting them heal underneath his supernatural saliva, “Don’t blame me entirely. You like it, too,” he says, sitting up.  
  
“Mm,” Rei mumbles against Koga’s neck and wraps the leash around his hand, pulling it tight, “I do, it tastes better from a virgin, after all.”

“Then why are ya always fuckin’ teasing me?” Koga snarls and lunges forward, trying to catch the skin of Ritsu’s collarbone in his teeth, but Rei yanks the collar around Koga’s neck with such strength it forces him to fall backward into a sitting position, hands uncomfortably bound by the straps around his thighs. He growls, “You fucking—I thought I,” and Rei uses his free hand to shove it in Koga's mouth and pull his tongue taut, silver bead in the center visible even in the low lighting.

“What a bad Doggie,” he whispers, digging his fingernail into the skin underneath the piercing until he could clearly read the discomfort on Koga’s face. Ritsu crawls forward, and takes the leash from Rei, wrapping the chain around his hand. Koga doesn’t resist Rei’s grip, his strength far exceeding any type of escape maneuver that Koga might be able to come up with in his heavily incapacitated state, and Ritsu leans close, pressing their noses nearly together, smiling wide and toothy, fangs as dangerous as always.  
  
“Anija’s right,” Ritsu starts, and runs his tongue along Koga’s jawline, “If I let him fuck you, I’d lose my perfect, pure little puppy—and I can’t do that,” he finishes, whispering the words against Koga’s neck. “You taste better than anyone else, you know. There’s days I can’t stop thinking about it.”  
  
Koga relaxes his body. Ritsu was never forgiving, his sadistic streak torturing Koga even beyond the bedroom, so for him to hear even an ounce of praise sets his mind at ease. Koga can feel the pressure come off his tongue, and Rei’s pulling his fingers away. Koga tries to swallow the lump of shame in his throat the best he’s able. He hated how easy his body had adapted to their habits.  
  
Kissing the corner of Koga’s lips, Ritsu nudges Rei’s hand out of the way and presses their mouths together, biting and sucking on Koga’s tongue until their mouths both fill with the familiar taste of iron. It hurt. It hurt like it always did, and like it always would, Ritsu refusing to relent even a little. Ritsu’s fangs press into a tender point near Koga’s tongue piercing, and it stings for a moment before he groans against Ritsu’s lips, Rei chuckling in his ear.  
  
“You love the way he treats you, don’t you?” Rei asks, kneeling behind Koga, wrapping one arm around his hip, fingers only gracing the skin of Koga’s cock, and Koga feels his thighs shake as he tries to keep himself in a bow in front of Ritsu. “You can tell me, Doggie,” he continues, using his other hand to push down the waistband of his underwear and grab his length, slicked with precum.  
  
“Answer him,” Ritsu says against Koga’s lips, blood pooling between their mouths. It’s nearly impossible for Koga to answer, his mouth held completely in Ritsu’s jaw and he tries to swallow to clear his airway as best as possible.  
  
“Yes,” Koga coughs and it makes Ritsu groan into him and kiss him harder. Koga can feel Rei’s grip on his waist tighten as his hard erection presses itself against Koga’s ass. He does his best to keep quiet, fearing Ritsu’s punishments should he make a noise. Pulling away, Ritsu runs his tongue along the wounds he’d made, stopping the blood flow, and keeps the leash tight around his palm as he leans over and grabs a bottle on the comforter with his free hand.  
  
Rei moves both arms around Koga’s hips, and runs his hands over Koga’s inner thighs, pulling them apart just a little as Rei presses his body flush to Koga’s. His words tickle the shell of Koga’s ear. “Don’t be angry with Ritsu, precious Ritsu,” Rei hums, and leaves a small trail of kisses down Koga’s shoulder, pausing for a moment, “If you weren’t important to us, he would’ve let me fuck you a long time ago.”  
  
“A virgin’s blood is the best,” Ritsu chimes in, hand reaching between Koga’s legs, fingers slicked with lubricant running up and down the length of Rei’s cock. “All vampires prefer it, you know,” he finishes, and removes his hand. Rei forcibly pushes Koga’s legs together, his cock positioned between his thighs, dripping with a combination of lubricant and desire.  
  
Digging his fingernails into Koga’s thighs, Rei rocks his hips back and forth, getting a steady rhythm started before opening his mouth and sinking his fangs into Koga's shoulder, the sharp points of his teeth splitting open his flesh with ease. Koga does his best to suppress the groan of pain rumbling deep in his throat, for fear of what Ritsu might do to him, his red eyes following every movement of their bodies, resigned to observing and not participating.

He wraps the leash between his fingers and plays with the chain, looking up at Koga through his lashes. "It's hard to stay kneeling, isn't it? What with your arms tied up by your side and my brother's cock in between your thighs. I'm surprised you're still upright," Ritsu tugs the leash and uses it to pull himself closer to Koga. "I'd punish you if you fell on top of me, you know." 

"Of course," Koga breathes and chokes on his air when Rei manages to drill his fangs deeper into Koga's artery, arms tight and secure around Koga's hips, nails clawing at any and all available space. It's not rare for Rei to be reduced to his primal instincts. Ritsu had a habit of teasing and pushing back on Rei's dominance until desire took complete control of his actions, but never is it directed toward Koga, and the thought makes his stomach twist in elation. 

Ritsu runs his hand through his older brother's hair and down his cheek, his eyes filled with the same devotion and love that Koga saw when Rei looked at Ritsu, "I tolerate you more when you're filled with bloodlust, you know," he says, and it only makes Rei laugh against Koga's skin. "You really like the taste of him, don't you?" Ritsu whispers, resting his hand in Rei’s hair.

Finally pulling away, Rei dislodges his teeth from Koga's shoulder and runs his tongue all around the open puncture marks until the only blood came dripping from Rei's open mouth. Ritsu leans over and kisses the excess away, and Rei mumbles against his lips, "Mm, it's rare that I do, so I'd like to savor after all." His breathing is sharp and ragged as he continues his pace, thrusting in between Koga's legs until he can't hold on any longer and releases between them, cum spilling over Koga's thighs.

"You've certainly been spoiled," Ritsu complains, and lies back on the mattress, the black, plush comforter puffing around him as he gives a sharp yank on Koga's leash, forcing him to bow his head. Rei chuckles at his little brother's behavior and unwraps his arms from around Koga's body, immediately tending to Ritsu's needs, kneeling beside his little brother. "You've barely paid attention to me, Anija," Ritsu continues and Rei pushes Ritsu's dark hair from his vision, kissing along his jaw and down his neck.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu," Rei breathes and rests his hand against Ritsu's face, running his thumb back and forth across his cheek, "My darling Ritsu, I'd never mean to neglect you, you know that."

Koga tries his best to keep his position held but it's difficult to keep his eyes focused down at the mattress and not look up. A few minutes ago, he felt closer to Rei than he ever had before, and in just one minute Koga watches the entire illusion collapse upon itself. Reality is always a bitter remembrance that he's in last place and the only place he'll ever come first is in his dreams. Looking up, his stomach flips and knots as he watches Rei fawn over Ritsu in a way that Koga would never have the privilege of experiencing. 

"Prove it," Ritsu whines and arches his back. Rei runs his hand down Ritsu's body, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down over Ritsu's thighs. Rei looks at him like he does every second of every day, love reflected in his crimson eyes, even in the low lighting of the bedroom, and Koga swallows. He hoped that one day, he too might be able to see that expression directly on Rei's face, instead of as a collared bystander.

"As you wish," Rei replies, and opens his mouth, Koga's blood still staining his fangs, and slides Ritsu's cock to the back of his throat. His hands grip Ritsu's hips with such force that Koga can already see rough red marks forming underneath his fingertips. It takes watching Rei and Ritsu together for Koga to be painfully aware of his own erection. He'd been able to suppress his feelings of arousal when Rei had been between his thighs due to anticipation that something might come after, but kneeling tied and collared put the situation into perspective.

Shifting on his knees, Koga jostles the leash enough for Ritsu to flutter his eyelashes open and look at Koga with disdain, even lying on his back on the bed. Lowering his head, Koga breaks eye contact and hopes that Rei's tongue motions are enough to keep Ritsu distracted. There's a sharp jerk at the collar and Koga falls foward, forcing himself up enough with his abdominal muscles--clearly Ritsu hadn't been too occupied. 

"Don't just sit there," Ritsu growls, "You're so misbehaved." It makes Rei chuckle and he raises his head, sitting up enough to force a couple of his fingers into Koga's mouth and yank him by the cheek over toward Ritsu's length

"Go on Doggie," Rei says into his ear, "You have that cute little barbell in your mouth, why don't you use it on my precious little brother," he finishes and forces Koga's head down, making him choke in slight surprise at the cock between his lips, shoved to the back of his throat. Flicking his eyes upward only for a moment, Koga rolls his tongue along the underside of Ritsu's shaft, taking extra care to weave the metallic piercing into his patterns. 

He can taste his own blood mixed with Rei's saliva on Ritsu and it should revolt him, but it doesn't. In fact, Koga's sure that his tolerance for things that should disturb him had increased exponentially since they'd started their strange relationship of sorts, and he laps it up, making sure to leave no part of Ritsu's cock untouched, carefully running his tongue in every direction he can imagine.

Koga can feel two pairs of red eyes staring at him, and it makes him uncomfortable. He tries to focus only on Ritsu, doing his best to direct all of his attention and energy to his master's pleasure. Rei reaches a hand out and runs it through Koga's hair, shoving him down harder on Ritsu's cock.

"You're such a good boy," Rei purrs under his breath as he forces Koga to choke on Ritsu over and over again, low noises coming from his throat every time Koga gags and coughs against the force applied to the back of his head.

"Is he?" Ritsu asks, his body arching up, lower back lifting off the bed as he tries to pull his right leg up to his chest, turning his head and speaking the words into his hand, "You seem to think so, but I disagree." Ritsu’s breath catches in his throat as he moans what sounds like a combination between Rei's name and 'oniichan' underneath his breath.

"Oh Ritsu, he could do everything perfectly and you'd complain, wouldn't you?" Rei says, and grabs Koga's hair by the roots, forcing his head to bob up and down on Ritsu's cock, and pays no attention to him, choosing instead to admire the facial expressions on his little brother's face as he tries to cover his head with his hand in shame. Only a few moments more and Ritsu's arching his back and slamming his cock into the back of Koga's throat, cumming into him, and Rei keeps his hand steady, smiling at the way Koga gags around the sudden burst in his mouth.

Coughing, Rei pulls Koga's head back from Ritsu by his hair and kisses him, forcing his lips open with his teeth. "Don't swallow," Rei growls, his hand ripping at Koga's roots and Koga nods into Rei's lips, still vaguely stained with the taste of his own blood. Rei pushes into Koga's mouth and laps at Ritsu's cum, mixed with saliva on the tip of Koga's tongue, like a hungry animal. Ritsu laughs over the both of them, face close to the side of Rei's. 

"You're disgusting, Anija," Ritsu whispers and Rei moans into Koga as he keeps searching his mouth for any taste of Ritsu.

"He doesn't deserve you," Rei replies, voice low, and pulls away from Koga, swallowing Ritsu's cum, licking his lips. "Besides, we should keep him as pure as possible, no?" 

"I suppose that's true," Ritsu agrees and presses his lips to Rei's, shoving his brother's body back against the bed. Rei had forced Koga back into a kneeling position and he hadn't been told to move, so he kneels and watches the two of them together, teeth biting his tongue hoping that they'd remember to pay attention to him. After several moments, Ritsu rolls over and leans on his elbow, "What do you want Doggie?" He asks, his head cocked, black bangs falling over his flushed cheeks.

Koga doesn't know how to reply. Ritsu's cheeks are only ever flushed like that when he'd had enough blood, and it makes him look youthful and curious, eyes bright and clear. It's a look that Koga doesn't get to see very often and he relishes in it, heart skipping a beat as he gazes as it for too long. But he couldn't ignore Ritsu's questions, so Koga swallows the lump in his throat and responds, "Nothing," and keeps his head down, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. 

"Hmm," Ritsu says, pulling himself into a sitting position, getting close to Koga's face, "You are a good dog," he finishes, and pets Koga's head, running his hand through his hair. "Hey," Ritsu remarks, running his hand down Koga's face, holding his chin in his hands, "We love you, you know."

Koga doesn't bother replying, only kisses Ritsu even against his better judgment, pushing their bodies close together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
